He's Walking Her Home
by kolilat11
Summary: *ZAAngels Write-Off* She's dying, and it breaks his heart. He remembers their memories together and that assures him that they would meet again.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Just a bit of the plot. **

**A/N: There would be flashbacks, so just try to keep up.**

**

* * *

**

_Looking back, he sees it all._

_It was her first date the night he came to call_

_And her dad said "Son, have her home on time, and promise me you'll never leave her side."_

_He took her to a show in town,_

_And he was ten feet off the ground._

A man was walking along the corridor of a nursing home. His mind wandering everywhere and just couldn't grasp the news he heard a while ago in the hospital. His wife, his strong and beautiful wife, has cancer. She said she had been feeling weak and had dizzy spells this week. But he thought she was just sick with the flu or something, not with cancer. She has the fourth stage cancer and the doctor said it was too late to start therapy now. She just has a few weeks or maybe even days to live. He couldn't believe it. There was a possibility that his wife would be gone from him.

It was just like yesterday that he took her to her first date.

_**Flashback:**_

He was nervous and that was understatement. He couldn't believe that she actually said yes. _YES!_ He thought that she would laugh when she opened her mouth, but when that word slipped out, he whooped for joy. She looked happy, too. She grinned at him and hugged him before saying goodbye.

So now, here he is, pacing in his room, waiting for the clock hanging on his wall to show the time 6:15 pm. He told her he would be picking her up at 6:30, have dinner in a nice restaurant and then take her to a show in town. It was a random band playing and he overheard her saying she likes some of their songs.

His alarm finally rang and he bolted to the door to his car. His hand is so sweaty that his keys were slipping from his hand. He turned on the radio and his favorite song plays, encouraging him. He finally arrives at her house. Taking a deep breath, he walks to her door and knocks.

"Hey." She says, opening the door. "Come in, I just have to get my purse in my room, I won't be long. Oh, this is my dad, Daddy, he's my date tonight." Turning to her dad, "Please don't scare him." With that she left them on the couch.

"Oh, good evening Sir. Thank you for allowing your daughter to go on a date with me."

"It's my pleasure. Just remember son, have her home on time and promise me you'll never leave her side."

"Of course Sir. I would bring her home eleven and on the dot. And I will do everything for her, I would never leave her."

"Okay, I'm ready. Night daddy, I love you. Tell mom I love her, too."

Closing the door, he let out a breath. He offered his arm and they walked to the car.

"You look beautiful by the way. I like that dress."

She blushed. "Thanks, you look good, too."

"I know, I always looked good." Both of them laughed and he winked at her.

"Cocky much?"

For rest of the time all they ever did was talk, flirt and tease each other. They both enjoyed the restaurant, the food and the concert. They even danced to some of the songs.

_He was walking her home, holding her hand_

_Oh the way she smiled, it stole the breath right out of him_

_Down that old road, with the stars up above_

_He remembers where he was the night he fell in love_

_He was walking her home._

They went to the park after the concert. He pushed her on the swings and they laughed and talked some more. When he saw the time, he said they should go or else her dad would kill him.

"My daddy isn't that bad. He's just protecting his only child."

"That's why I'm scared of him. You are his only daughter and child. Are you sure he doesn't own a gun?"

She laughed and he felt that he was ten feet of the ground for making her laugh.

Holding her hand, he said "I'll just walk you home. It's a nice night with the stars up above twinkling and shining."

"Okay. Thank you for the night out, by the way. I had a great time."

"Me, too. Maybe I should take you out again. That is, if you don't mind."

"No, I think that would be great."

They spent the time walking in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. He kissed her goodbye and waited for her to go in her house before leaving and waving at her on the window.

_**End of flashback.**_

The man smiled._ That was the night I fell in love with her._ He looked at his wife sleeping on their bed. Tears slipped down on his face, he caressed his wife's face and hair. She stirred but didn't wake up, she just mumbled, just like every time he would watch her sleep.

His mind went back to the time she gave birth to their first son.

_Ten more years, in a waiting room._

_And half-past one, was when the doctor said_

_"Come in and meet your son."_

_And his knees went weak, when he saw his wife_

_She was smiling as she said "He's got your eyes."_

_And as she slept he held her tight_

_His mind went back to that first night._

_**Flashback:**_

He was pacing up and down the corridor of the hospital, outside the labor room, wincing every time he hears her scream. It was how many hours after he brought his wife had gone to labor and was brought the hospital. _Wife_, he can't believe it has been ten years since they had their first date. And now they are married and having a son. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her scream again. He noticed everyone winced when they heard her.

"Dude, tell me again why your out here and not in there?" His best friend asked him.

"You know I hate blood. Me being there won't help her, I'd just faint and that would be embarrassing."

"Then sit down, you pacing up and down that door is making everyone dizzy."

"I can't, I have to know if she's okay or that something happened, it's already half-past one and no news. Maybe something happened to her, or the ba—"

His rambling was cut-off when the doctor came out of the room and told him to come meet his son. When he went in the room, his knees went weak when he saw his wife holding their child. He ran to the bed and kissed her forehead and hugged them both.

"He has your eyes and he looks just like you, minus the hair." She said to him.

"Could I hold him?"

"Of course you can daddy."

He took the baby from her, "Hey there little guy, I'm your daddy and don't worry, I would take care of you and your mommy. Just sleep, I'm sure your tired just like your mommy." He turned to her, "You too, babe. Sleep, I know you're very tired. I love you, we will just be here when you wake up."

As she slept on the hospital bed, the baby sleeping in a case beside them, he watched her and held her tight. He was proud of her, knowing the pain she felt must have been great. The scene of their first date kept popping in his head. And he was sure she's dreaming the same thing, she mumbled a bit about it while sleeping.

"I love you and I would never leave your side." He succumbed to exhaustion and slept beside her but still holding her tight.

_**End of flashback.**_

_And wandered through the best days of her life_

_Sixty year together and he never left her side._

_A nursing home, at eighty-five_

_And the doctor said it could be her last night._

_And the nurse said "Oh, should we tell him now? Or should he wait until the morning to find out?"_

_But when they checked her room that night,_

_He was lying by her side._

It's late. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He was just watching his wife sleep, toss and turn. They have been together for sixty years and he thought they would still be for more years. He knew that would be impossible, both being eight-five. But he just wished that she wouldn't leave him first. They always thought of dying together just like in "The Notebook". That was her favorite movie, and they always watched it before.

The doctor thought that the man inside the door wouldn't hear him talking with the nurse. But he hears them clearly.

"I- I don't know how to tell him. It could be her last night tonight." The doctor told the nurse. His heart breaking with the news.

"Oh my. Should-, should we tell him now or should we wait until he finds out?" The nurse said with tears in her eyes.

"I think we should tell him now so at least he could say goodbye to her befo- before she dies."

With that they opened the door but they were shocked with what they saw. He was lying beside her and was whispering words to her ear. He turned to them when he heard the doctor cough nervously.

"Mr. Bolton, I'm sorry to inform you, but I think tonight may be the last night of Mrs. Bolton."

"Thank you, doctor. Could you give us the night? I would just want to say goodbye to her properly."

"Of course, Mr. Bolton. Just call the nurse if you need anything." With that, they left the couple alone.

_He was walking her home, holding her hand,_

_Oh, the way she smiled when he said "This is not the end."_

_Just for a while, they were eighteen_

_And she was still more beautiful to him than anything._

_He was walking her home. _

He just held her tighter to him. He doesn't want to let her go. Tears were running down his face and he buried his head to her hair. Her shiny, wavy, sweet smelling hair. She turned to look at him with tears running down her face too.

She smiled at him. "I love you, Wildcat. Don't forget that. I will always love you."

He cried harder and buried his face to her chest. "I love you too, Brie. And don't worry this is not the end. We will still meet. Because I'm sure after you die, I would too. I can't live without you."

"Shh, close your eyes and think that we're still eighteen. Think of the first time we went out on a date. Just be there, at that time."

When they both opened their eyes, to them they both looked like they were eighteen. Troy had his chestnut mop of hair, rugged face and beautiful eyes. Gabriella had her long, wavy, raven-colored hair, her unblemished face and her melted chocolate-colored eyes. He brought her to his chest and stroked her back. She just smiled and stoked his hair. The laid down like that until Gabrielle fell asleep. He just held her until he felt her breathe her last breath. He laid her back to the bed and kissed her cold, lifeless lips and called for the nurse and doctor.

_**A Week Later:**_

The funeral for Gabriella had already passed. All their children came and cried while holding their dad. Now, all of Troy's children wanted to visit him on their last day in Albuquerque. The brought him food, new clothes and photo albums. But when they went near him, sitting on a deck chair and looking at the view, they all knew what happened. Their dad had passed away. What he said to them was true; he would just follow after Gabriella. They hugged his body and kissed him. They then called for a doctor. They were happy because they knew were their father was right now. Looking at them up above, while holding their mother.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. So, this is my second story. I hope you liked it. READ AND REVIEW! Thank you!**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed my first story. THANK YOU!**

**"He's Walking Her Home – Mark Schultz" --- not my song (obviously)**


End file.
